


Reality

by guesswhofern



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern
Summary: When reality seems better than your dreams you tend to think you're dreaming. Basically Easy being an idiot.





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr, but never on here.  
> What's WRONG with me?
> 
> Enjoy it, loves.

Ringo and Easy enter the apartment with shopping bags and are greeted by Tobias, who’s sitting on the table.

“Oh no, not you again. I’ve seen you for a week straight now, when is this going to end?”

Ringo laughs. “Aren’t you happy to see me, brother dearest?”

“Do I look like I am?”

“You always look grumpy, Tobias. Try to smile every time you see Ringo, otherwise your scowl will be permanent in a few weeks.”

“Hear that, puke? This guy,” he moves towards Easy and hits him on his ass before sitting down, “wants me here every day.”

“Ugh, why did you choose this guy?” Tobias asks and stands up to look into the bags. “At least you brought food. Thank you.”

Ringo nods. “You’re welcome.”

After fixing himself a quick dinner, Tobias leaves the two alone and goes to his room. As happy as Ringo is about his relationship with Easy, he still doesn’t show much PDA when other people are there. Easy doesn’t mind. He knows about Ringo’s issues. He knows if they’re in private he’s different.

Easy is standing by the stove watching their food when Ringo approaches.

“Are you sure you don’t mind me being here so much?”

He puts down the spoon and turns to Ringo, laying both his hands on his chest. “No, I’m happy you’re here. And Tobias is happy if you bring food, so don’t forget to bring something each time,” he adds, laughing.

Ringo grins and kisses Easy. “Good.”

After exchanging some more kisses they prepare their dinner together, having fun teasing each other, while also kissing each other some more.

It’s already quite late so they get ready to go to bed and even though Ringo lives in the same building he’s too lazy to get some clothes to sleep in so just stays in boxers. At least that’s what he tells Easy when he asks about it.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to see me almost naked?”

“I never said I didn’t,” Easy tells him, putting his hand on Ringo’s stomach, slowly drawing circles while peppering Ringo with kisses, “I just thought you’d be cold.”

“No, it’s actually not cold. You’re a little furnace.”

“Aha, that’s good to know. Then please, always stay like this.”

Ringo grins. “Sure thing.”

They keep on kissing and talking until they’re both too tired to continue and decide to sleep.

And then Easy slowly wakes up and is alone in his bed, with no Ringo in sight. He sits up and looks around. No unfamiliar clothes, no shoes anywhere. The left side of his bed is almost cold and he, for one second, has the hope this wasn’t a dream, but quickly decides he must have turned around in his sleep.

Lying back down, he lets out a sigh. Of course it was just another stupid dream, but it felt damn real. Even though it hurts to know that whatever happened in the dream isn’t reality, he begins to smile and almost want to fall asleep again, just to dream about the both of them again.

But he can’t, because he can hear Tobias moving around in the kitchen and the smell of coffee always wakes me up.

Easy pulls on a sweater, because the weather is weird nowadays and is about to open the door when he hears Tobias talking to another person.

“What are you doing here? And why do you have a key for christ’s sake?”

“Good morning, puke. Here are some goodies from the bakery, you’re welcome.”

“Hey! You still haven’t answered my questions!”

The person doesn’t reply and Easy wonders himself who’s in the apartment. Easy’s about to open his door, but he doesn’t have to, because the stranger opens it.

Turns out, it’s the man of his dreams (literally) and for some reason he’s here at 9 am on a Saturday.

He stops in the door frame and smiles at Easy. “Hi. good morning.”

“Hi,” he replies, still confused why he’s here.

“My annoying half brother is also awake, so if we want to eat some breakfast, we have to be fast, Easy.”

He’s still majorly confused, so he just stares into Ringo’s eyes and nods.

He furrows his brows. “Hey, are you alright, did Tobias put something in your water while I was gone?”

“What?” he asks, confused.

“Did he put something in your water?” Ringo asks, again, this time with a small grin on his face. He moves closer and puts his hands on Easy’s shoulders. “Or are my dashing looks so distracting for you?”

“Definitely the second one,” he says out loud, “Tobias would just sue me for something stupid if he wanted to get rid of me.”

“Good,” Ringo says and leans down to give me a quick kiss, “that’s what I thought.”

Ringo begins to chuckle while turning around to go back to the kitchen, while Easy’s frozen and trying to figure things out. “Wait, I thought I woke up. Why did you kiss me? That only happens in my dreams?”

“Did you hit your head? What the hell are you talking about? I kissed you like a trillion times since we got together.”

“Oh yeah, you did. And this is honestly the best dream so far. It definitely one of the realest so far.”

Ringo rolls his eyes and crosses the room again to get to him. “You stupid idiot,” he says and doesn’t let Easy protest, “this isn’t a dream, ok? You’re awake, I’m your gorgeous boyfriend, who just bought croissants and stuff, which the brat is eating right now, and I give the most amazing kisses,” he says, grinning.

 

Easy is still not sure this is happening for real right now, but if it, he’s damn lucky. “You’re not fucking with me?”

“Nah, just fu-,” he tries to say, but Easy puts a hand on his mouth before he can finish the sentence.

Easy lets out a gasp and begins to laugh. “Were you about to say what I think you were out loud? Oh my god. But oh my god, you can’t believe how relieved I am.”

“Oh believe me, I’m happy you’re believing me. That was weird. But,” Ringo says and Easy is afraid of what may come out of his month, “it’s kind of awesome you’re dreaming about me. I’m what dreams are made of.”

Now it’s Easy’s turn to roll his eyes. “I can’t believe I fell in love with you. You love yourself so much. And by the way, I don’t know about the best kisser part. I guess I need more evidence,” he answers, grinning.

Ringo smiles at Easy and moves closer, putting his hands on either side of Easy’s waist. “Nah, I love you way more. Our time together is honestly the best thing that’s happened to me so far,” he answers honestly, “and I can give you proof right here, right now.”

Easy wants to reply to what Ringo said first, but he knows Ringo doesn’t want to. He may be more open now, but Ringo still doesn’t let his defenses down a lot. Easy is happy Ringo trusts him enough to become vulnerable.

“I’m not going to say no to that,” he says and kisses Ringo.

“Close the damn door next time, for fuck’s sake. I don’t need to hear you two… again!” they hear Tobias yell from the kitchen.

They both laugh and close the door to have some privacy.


End file.
